Intacte
by MissRox
Summary: L'histoire est du point de vue de Jenna, la fille de Peenniss, mais aussi du point de vue de Katniss. Commment Jenn a tout appris sur ses parents mais aussi je vous promets du fluff entre nos chers Peeta et Katniss!Je suis nulle en resumés je sais !
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeey ! Je suis de retour ! Avec une nouvelle fanfiction, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira grandement ! **

**Je vous aime, lecteurs ! :D**

_Chapitre 1_

Je m'appelle Jenna Primrose Mellark. J'ai quinze ans. Je suis la fille du Geai Moqueur et de Peeta Mellark. Les "amants maudits". Il est parfois difficile d'entendre ma mère hurler certaines nuits, ou de voir mon père se réfugier quelque part le temps de se calmer quand des mauvais souvenirs viennent le ronger. J'ai commencé à poser des questions à l'âge de cinq ans. Mes parents m'ont simplement répondu que des mauvais jeux ont existé avant, mais que c'était fini, et qu'ils n'existeraient plus jamais. Mais maintenant que je suis assez grande, je sais d'où exactement vient mon deuxième prénom, et celui de mon frère. Mon frère, Rye Finnick. Je sais également ce qu'étaient les Hunger Games. On nous l'apprend à l'école. À chaque fois qu'on passe sur ce sujet, toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi. Je m'y suis habituée, au fil du temps, même si c'était difficile au début. J'ai appris à être fière de mes parents. J'ai défendu leur cause auprès de ceux qui les qualifiaient "d'assassins". J'adore vraiment mes parents. Ils tiennent à m'apprendre des valeurs auxquelles ils croient. Ils en restent pour le moins adorables. J'ai d'ailleurs parfois du mal à croire que mon père ou ma mère aient déjà tué. Eux qui n'ont jamais daigné lever leur main sur mon frère ou moi. Mon père est le plus patient des deux. Il n'a presque jamais élevé la voix. Papa m'a raconté l'histoire des pains lorsque un jour, j'ai demandé à Maman pourquoi elle l'avait appelé "mon garçon des pains". Il m'a également raconté, à ma demande, comment il est tombé amoureux de Maman. J'ai calculé, il l'aime sans relâche depuis trente-cinq longues années. Parfois, j'envie leur histoire d'amour. Mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils me cachent quelque chose à propos de ça. Quand je demande pourquoi Papa a parfois des "crises", Maman me répond qu'il se souvient de choses douloureuses. C'est faux. Maman ne sait pas mentir. Tout le monde le dit, à commencer par Papa.  
Je feuillette souvent le livre de mes parents, avec toutes les personnes disparues et chères à leurs yeux. Il y a ma tante, dont je porte le nom, mes oncles paternels, mes grands-pères, que je n'ai jamais eu la chance de connaître. J'ai quand même un grand-père, Haymitch. Il m'appelle "Chérie N°2". Il y a aussi une petite fille du nom de Rue, morte à l'âge de douze ans, dans les Jeux. Finnick Odair. Un jeune homme charmant, aux yeux bleus-verts, comme l'océan. Je l'ai de suite reconnu : un monument lui est consacré, au district 4. La professeure d'histoire nous en a parlé. Un boulevard porte également son nom : Boulevard Odair. D'ailleurs, une statue de Geai Moqueur a été construite dans chaque district, avec les noms de tous ceux qui ont combattu pendant la Seconde Rébellion. Ma mère a refusé que la statue soit un portrait d'elle même. C'est elle qui a lancé l'idée de Geai Moqueur.  
Elle m'a appris à chasser. C'est une chasseuse hors-pair, je ne l'égalerai jamais. Pour mes onze ans, elle m'avait offert un très bel arc qu'elle avait fabriqué elle-même. Parfois, je me demande : étant la fille du Geai Moqueur, suis-je censée accomplir de grandes choses, comme mes parents ? Je voudrais juste une vie normale, une adolescence normale avec mes amis et mes amours. Je pourrais en parler à mon père, je suis sûre qu'il saura me rassurer. Ou à mon frère, il trouve toujours les mots, lui aussi. J'irai d'abord voir mon père, et puis on verra bien. Je vais le rejoindre à la boulangerie. De toute façon, si il n'y est pas, c'est qu'il est avec Maman ou Haymitch. Mes parents sont très prévisibles. Je le trouve en train de ranger la boulangerie. Il est bientôt l'heure de fermer.  
« Salut, Papa. »  
« Coucou chérie, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devais pas rejoindre tes amis ? »  
« Non, je.. Je voulais te demander quelque chose. »  
Son expression devient tout de suite inquiète.  
« C'est grave, Jenna ? »  
« Non ! Enfin, pas vraiment. »  
« Dis-moi. »  
Je tire une chaise et m'assoit.  
« En fait, quelque chose me tracasse. Je me demandais.. suis-je censée faire de grandes choses comme vous ? »  
Papa me prend dans ses bras.  
« Jenn, ce que ta mère et moi avons fait, nous n'en avions pas le choix. Bien sûr que non, nous n'attendons rien de spécial de toi. Nous voulons simplement que tu sois heureuse et que tu sois toi-même. »  
Je souris, soulagée.  
« Vraiment ? »  
« Vraiment. »  
Je dépose un bisou sur sa joue.  
« Merci, Papa. Je t'aime. »  
« Moi aussi je t'aime.»

Le lendemain, au lycée, je me sens un peu mieux. Je rejoins ma salle de classe, pour le cours d'histoire. Nous avons un contrôle et, dès la première question, tout le monde se retourne vers moi.  
" Qu'était exactement le Geai Moqueur, et quel rôle a-t-il eu pendant la Seconde Rébellion ? "  
Génial. Juste LA question qu'il fallait pour me faire penser à autre chose. Néanmoins, je réponds. Si j'ai faux à cette question, je pense que le monde entier m'en voudra.  
" Le Geai Moqueur était une fille de dix-sept ans nommée Katniss Everdeen. Elle a gagné les 74ème Hunger Games en compagnie de Peeta Mellark. Elle était le visage de la Rébellion. Le Geai Moqueur est maintenant un symbole de paix. " Après plusieurs questions de ce genre, je relis ma copie. Je me suis très bien débrouillée. J'ai la chance d'avoir mon père, qui veut bien répondre à presque toutes mes questions. Mais mes parents sont tous les deux d'accord sur le fait que je suis "trop jeune" pour regarder d'anciens Hunger Games. Plus particulièrement les leurs. Mais je sais qu'il ne pourront pas me le refuser indéfiniment.  
Après les cours, je vais chercher mon petit frère de dix ans. C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, et il m'a offert des cupcakes à la framboise, mes préférés, avec mon nom écrit avec du sucre dessus. C'est vraiment un travail d'artiste. Je le remercie chaleureusement en lui faisant un bisou sur le front. Même si on se dispute assez souvent, j'adore vraiment mon frère.  
Quand on rentre à la maison, Maman me dit qu'elle préfère que Rye soit couché pour m'offrir mon cadeau. J'acquiesce, et attend alors avec impatience qu'il aille dormir. Quand il est enfin couché, Papa prend la main de Maman, car elle semble nerveuse. C'est lui qui prend la parole.  
«Voilà Jenna, nous avons pensé que à seize ans, tu étais assez grande et assez mature pour pouvoir.. visionner une édition des Jeux.»  
J'écarquille les yeux, éberluée.  
«C'est..c'est vrai ? J'ai le droit ?»  
«Oui.» Il resserre un peu plus la main de Maman. «Mais si tu veux t'arrêter parce que cela te choque trop, dis-le tout de suite. D'accord ?» Il me tend alors une boîte en carton. Elle contient une dizaine de DVD. L'enregistrement des Jeux.  
«Est-ce que..est-ce qu'il y a le vôtre ?»  
Papa répond oui avec seulement un signe de tête, puis me montre un des DVD. Sur la boîte, il y a écrit : "74ème Hunger Games". Sur une deuxième boîte : "Troisième Expiation : 75ème Hunger Games".  
Maman prend enfin la parole.  
«Tiens, ma chérie, c'est pour toi.» Elle me tend une petite broche dorée, que je reconnais tout de suite. C'est un Geai Moqueur.  
«Maman..-»  
«Garde-la. Elle est pour toi. Tu comprendra vraiment ce qu'elle signifie quand tu..verra les..quand tu verra nos Jeux.» On dirait qu'elle est au bord des larmes. Je viens la prendre dans mes bras.  
«Maman, je suis désolée. Si tu ne veux vraiment pas que je les regarde, je-»  
«Non, non, regarde-les. Tu as le droit de savoir après tout.»  
«Merci.»

Katniss's POV :  
Peeta et moi, nous ne voulons pas revoir ça. Nous restons au lit, lui me serrant dans ses bras et en me caressant les cheveux.  
«Ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cœur.» J'ai retenu mes larmes devant ma fille, mais là ce n'est plus possible. Je fourre mon visage dans le creux de son cou.  
«J'ai peur, Peeta. J'ai peur qu'elle nous déteste. Qu'elle ai honte de nous.»  
«Je t'ai dit qu'elle était assez mature. Je sais qu'elle comprendra. Elle ne nous détestera pas.»  
«Quand je pense qu'en ce moment même, elle doit être en train de me voir me porter volontaire pour Prim. Peeta, elle va nous voir nous embrasser, et-»

«Elle nous voit tout le temps nous embrasser, Kat.» Il réussit à m'arracher un sourire.  
«C'est vrai. Mais maintenant, il faut se préparer à recevoir deux fois plus de questions de sa part.»  
«Oui. Kat, j'ai trouvé ça génial que tu lui donne ta broche.»  
«Je pense que c'est important pour elle.»  
Peeta dépose un baiser sur ma tempe.  
«Je t'aime.»  
Je me rapproche encore plus de lui, pour ressentir sa chaleur. Je m'endors presque aussitôt.  
Cette nuit, je n'ai pas eu de cauchemars. Mais Peeta a eu un flashback. Je me suis réveillée au milieu de la nuit, sans lui à mes côtés. Il était dans la salle de bain, en train de se cramponner au lavabo, tout tremblant. Je tends une main hésitante vers lui.  
«Peeta..»  
«Ne m'approche pas. Retourne..retourne te coucher.»  
«Non. Je ne te laisse pas.»  
«Katniss, je suis sérieux. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques.»

Je le prends alors dans mes bras.

«Peeta.. Ce n'est pas réel. Tu..tu aimes dormir la fenêtre ouverte. Tu ne mets jamais de sucre dans ton thé. Tu fais toujours un double nœud à tes chaussures.» Je prends son visage entre mes mains pour le regarder. «Tu es mon garçon des pains.»  
Il a des larmes dans ses yeux. Je me mets à chanter.  
_« Sous le vieux saule, au fond de la prairie,__  
__L'herbe tendre te fait comme un grand lit__  
__Allonge-toi ferme tes yeux fatigués,__  
__Quand tu les rouvriras, le soleil sera levé__  
__Il fait doux par ici, ne crains rien__  
__Les pâquerettes éloignent les soucis__  
__Tes jolis rêves s'accompliront demain__  
__Dors mon amour, oh, dors, mon tout-petit_.»  
Je lui souris tristement et essuie les larmes de ses joues.  
«Je suis désolé, Katniss.»  
«Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.»  
Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue.  
«Viens.» Je prends sa main et nous allons dehors, prendre l'air. Nous entendons des pas derrière nous.  
«Maman, Papa ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »  
C'est Jenna.  
«Oh, chérie, on t'a réveillée ?»  
«Ce n'est pas bien grave. Qu'est ce que vous faites dehors à cette heure-ci?»  
«Nous prenons l'air. Jenn, est-ce que tu peux confirmer à ta mère que tu ne nous déteste pas ?»  
Elle ouvre de grands yeux.  
«Peeta ! Tais-toi, c'est pas vrai !»  
«Pourquoi est-ce que je vous détesterais ?»  
Nous ne disons rien, et elle comprend.  
«Maman, jamais je ne vous détesterais enfin. Justement, c'est grâce à vous que je vis dans un monde pareil. Et, au fait, ça te va bien les flammes.»  
J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part.

«Oh, arrête.» Elle a réussi à me faire sourire.  
«Bon allez, les deux femmes de ma vie, il faudrait aller dormir.» dit Peeta. Je me rends compte qu'effectivement, je suis exténuée. J'aimerais bien que Peeta me porte.  
«Peeta..»  
«Mmh ?»  
«Tu veux pas me porter?»  
Jenna éclate de rire.  
«Maman, à quarante ans, tu n'es pas capable de marcher toute seule ?»  
Je lui tire la langue.  
«C'est moi que Papa devrait porter. C'est moi la plus jeune et la plus faible, d'abord.»  
«Eh bien quand tu aura trouvé un homme prêt à te porter jusqu'à ton lit, tu pourra bénéficier de certains avantages.» dis-je en lui souriant.  
Peeta éclate de rire.  
«Arrêtez, les filles, je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais là..»  
Il glisse une main sous mes genoux et une main sous mon dos, et me soulève pour me porter.  
«Désolé, Jenna. Tu vas devoir marcher.»  
Elle fait la moue et monte les escaliers après nous avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Je m'endors presque dans les bras de Peeta. Je crois que je le sens monter les escaliers. Il me dépose sur le lit et me met la couverture dessus. Je me fourre dans ses bras, et nous nous rendormons.

Jenna's POV  
Voilà. J'ai vu mes parents à l'âge de seize ans, l'une volontaire pour sauver sa petite sœur, l'un désigné au sort. Dans les deux cas, leur expression m'a déchiré le cœur. Les hurlements de ma tante voyant partir sa sœur aux Hunger Games. Les larmes de mon père. Comment peut-on être assez cruel pour leur infliger ça ?  
Je comprends maintenant pourquoi dans la liste des surnoms de ma mère, il y a aussi La Fille du Feu. D'où viennent ses cauchemars. Pourquoi il lui est carrément impossible de dormir sans Papa. Et vice-versa. D'où vient la prothèse de Papa. La haine de Maman pour les roses. Je comprends mieux beaucoup de choses, maintenant. Bien sûr, je ne connais pas toute leur histoire, et je respecte leur choix s'ils ne veulent pas tout me révéler. Cela doit être très dur pour eux.  
Je pourrais peut-être me renseigner autrement. Des tas de livres parlent de la Seconde Rébellion, et de tout ce qui va avec. Demain, j'irai à la bibliothèque.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2_

À la bibliothèque, il y a un très grand choix parmi les livres de l'histoire de la Seconde Rébellion. Il y en a aussi beaucoup qui parlent des héros de cette guerre, morts ou vivants. Je décide d'en prendre un intitulé : "Héros de la Rébellion".  
Dès la première page, je peux tomber sur, bien sûr, Katniss Everdeen.

"Katniss Everdeen, que l'on appelle maintenant Katniss Everdeen-Mellark, était le symbole et le visage de la Seconde Rébellion. Elle a gagné les 74ème Hunger Games avec Peeta Mellark. C'est un exploit historique, étant donné qu'il n'était censé y avoir qu'un seul gagnant. Ces deux adolescents de seize ans ont pu gagner surtout grâce à leur numéro «d'amants maudits»."

Attends. "numéro" ? "amants maudits" ? Tout ça n'était que mensonge ? Mes parents ne s'aiment pas ? C'est impossible, il suffit de voir comment Papa regarde Maman, ou comment Maman embrasse Papa, et on n'a plus aucun doute. Il y a quand même un truc louche. Papa affirme aimer Maman depuis qu'ils ont cinq ans. Alors pourquoi feraient-ils semblant, devant la caméra ? Hier soir, j'avais tout compris, maintenant je suis larguée. Je continue ma lecture.  
"Katniss avait plusieurs surnoms : «La Fille du Feu», pour sa célèbre tenue enflammée lors de la présentation des tributs, «Le Geai Moqueur», pour sa célèbre broche qu'elle portait dans l'arène."  
J'effleure la broche que m'a donnée ma mère, que j'ai épinglée sur ma chemise. Si cette broche pouvait parler..

"Elle était plus que douée au tir à l'arc. D'ailleurs, dans ses premiers Jeux, c'est à partir du moment où elle a réussi à en obtenir un, qu'elle s'est autorisée à espérer gagner."  
«Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?»  
Je sursaute et me retourne. C'est Finnick Jr. Le fils de Finnick Odair.  
«Finn ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?» dis-je en l'étreignant.  
D'après les photos que j'ai pu voir, Junior est aussi charmant que son père. Le même sourire envoutant, les mêmes yeux verts d'eau. En plus de ça, il a le charme de la vingtaine.  
«Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je suis venu voir ma p'tite Jenny ! Toujours aussi belle toi, hein !»  
«Mais oui bien sûr !» dis-je en rougissant. «Tu as fait le voyage du district 4 avec Annie ?»  
«Ouais. On va squatter chez vous quelques jours. Ça te dérange pas, j'espère ?»  
«Ça me fait plaisir, au contraire.» dis-je en souriant. J'adore Annie. C'est vraiment une femme qui a le cœur sur la main. J'ai un jour entendu Maman dire que si elle n'avait pas eu son fils, elle ne s'en serait pas sortie toute seule.  
«Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, alors ? Tu travaillais ?»  
«Euh, non. Je.. Je lisais un truc.»  
«Je te laisse finir, alors. À ce soir, Jenn !» dit-il avant de me laisser.  
Je continue ma lecture.  
Peeta Mellark.  
"Peeta Mellark est un des gagnants des 74ème Hunger Games. Il a également participé à la Troisième Expiation, en compagnie de notamment Katniss Everdeen, Finnick Odair ou encore Johanna Mason. Contrairement à leurs plans, les Rebelles n'ont pas réussi à le  
faire s'échapper de l'arène. Il s'est fait capturer par le Capitole, et torturé pour des informations qu'il ne détenait pas. Il a subi un conditionnement au venin de guêpes tueuses." Waouh. Ça fait beaucoup à avaler, là. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'est un conditionnement, mais je sais qu'une guêpe tueuse, ça n'est pas que du plaisir.

On peut dire que j'ai gâché le repas de ce soir. Je suis juste trop curieuse. Et je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de parler, aussi.  
«Qu'est-ce que c'est, exactement, un conditionnement ?»  
Juste la phrase à ne pas dire. Maman a fait tomber sa fourchette par terre, et Annie a couvert sa bouche de sa main. Et Papa a commencé à trembler.  
«Où as-tu entendu parler de ça, Jenna ?» dit, Maman, en s'efforçant de rester calme. Je m'apprête à lui répondre, quand Papa se lève et va s'enfermer dans la pièce à côté. Maman va tout de suite le rejoindre, me laissant rouge de honte devant mon petit frère, Annie et Junior. Je coure me réfugier dans ma chambre, pour aller pleurer sur mon lit. Je suis nulle ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ? Mes parents ont déjà assez de soucis, et maintenant je leur en rajoute !  
«Hey, Jenny. Pleure pas.» C'est Junior.  
«Ça va. T'inquiète pas.» lui dis-je. Il me prend dans ses bras. La porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois, et c'est mon père qui entre.  
«Jenna, je peux te parler?» Il a les sourcils froncés, signe d'inquiétude chez lui.  
«Je vous laisse.» dis Finnick.  
Je n'ai pas très envie qu'il parte, j'étais bien dans ses bras, moi.  
Papa s'assoit sur mon lit, à côté de moi.  
«Papa. Je suis désolée.» Je recommence à pleurer. «Je voulais pas..je voulais pas..»  
«Je sais, chérie. C'est moi qui m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû avoir cette réaction.»  
«Mais justement, ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est la mienne. Je n'aurais pas dû parler de ça.»  
«Jenna, ce n'est pas ta faute. D'accord ?»  
«Si tu le dis.»  
«Viens là.» Il me fait un câlin.  
«Donc, tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé lorsqu'on m'a conditionné ? C'est très simple à deviner.»  
«Papa, n'en parlons plus. Je suis désolée.»  
Une troisième fois, la porte s'ouvre, et ma mère entre.  
«Chérie..» Elle vient pour me serrer dans ses bras.  
«Je suis désolée, Maman.»  
«Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, chérie.»  
«Vous voudriez chanter pour moi ?» demanda Papa.  
Maman rit : «Oh, Peeta, s'il te plaît.»  
Pour l'encourager, je commence à chanter. Elle m'accompagne bientôt, pour le plus grand plaisir de Papa.

**Voila pour ce deuxième chapitre **

**Dites-moi en reviews ce que vous en pensez, S'IL VOUS PLAIT, vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer combien ça fait plaisir. Et dites moi aussi si vous souhaitez une suite **

**Voila, bisous !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vous ne pouvez PAS savoir comment vos reviews m'ont fait chaud au cœur, vraiment. Ça booste pour écrire ! Je dois vous avouer que j'étais moins motivée pour écrire ces derniers temps, surtout que je suis en train de lire un livre juste génial (Héros de l'Olympe : Tome 2) :)****  
****Bref, tout ça pour dire que je vais tout faire pour essayer de vous écrire une super suite :) et je vous conseille de lire ma première fanfic, intitulée "Mon Pissenlit au Printemps", racontant comment Peenniss en sont arrivés à se marier et à avoir des enfants.. Je pense que c'est le genre de fic que vous aimeriez :)****  
****Bonne lecture :)****  
****PS : si je ne me trompe pas, une lectrice, Mirabelle, m'a suggéré une relation entre Jenna et Finnick junior.. J'hésite, étant donné que Junior a quand même 11 ans de plus qu'elle..****  
****Peu importe, dites moi vos avis dans les commentaires, et puis je verrai :)****  
****Je vous aime, lecteurs !****  
**  
Chapitre 3

Katniss's POV  
Eh bien, voilà. Jenna sait à peu près toutes les choses sur lesquelles je me faisait un sang d'encre à l'idée qu'elle les apprenne. Il ne reste plus que Rye. Super.  
Mais Jenna est curieuse. Très curieuse. Une semaine après la question sur le détournement de Peeta, je l'ai entendue demander à son père de lui expliquer ce qu'était cette "histoire d'amants maudits". Sa réponse m'a donné envie de lui sauter au cou. En fait, c'est ce que j'ai fait.  
«Jenna, depuis mes cinq ans, j'aime ta mère d'un amour, je pense, incomparable. S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, et que je l'aimerai toujours. Je te le garantis.»  
Après avoir entendu ça, je suis arrivée derrière Peeta, ai mis mes bras autour de sa taille et ai posé mon menton sur son épaule.  
«Moi aussi j't'aime.» Il s'était retourné et avait commencé à m'embrasser, mais le raclement de gorge de notre fille nous avait ramenés à la réalité.  
«Maman, Papa, je sais que vous vous aimez, tout ça, mais ce n'est pas la peine de le montrer toutes les cinq minutes. On a compris.» dit-elle avec un mi-sourire.  
«Quoi, tu n'es pas contente que tes parents soient heureux ensemble ?» plaisanta Peeta.  
«Si, mais.. Oh, laissez tomber, c'est pas grave.»

Jenna's POV  
Je serais presque jalouse de mes parents. Quand je les voit ensembles, ils ont l'air tellement..heureux. Ils redeviennent carrément des gamins quand ils sont ensembles. Ils se dessinent dessus (si, si, je vous assure), construisent des cabanes avec leurs couvertures, et, quand Papa arrive à convaincre Maman, ils dansent ensemble. Maman est une autre personne avec lui.  
Au lycée, on me dit souvent que je suis le portrait craché de ma mère(sauf les yeux). Un de mes amis, Len, m'a même dit que j'étais "aussi belle qu'elle".  
«Tu trouve des femmes qui ont la quarantaine belles, toi ?» lui avait-je dis en riant.  
«Bien sûr», m'avait-il répondu. «Surtout ta mère. Elle est.. Waouh. On va dire que ton père est un chanceux.»  
J'avais explosé de rire, ce jour-là, je me rappelle. Super, maintenant c'est ma mère qu'on trouve attirante. Et moi, alors ? Bon selon Len, je lui ressemble, alors..  
Len est, je crois, le garçon le plus délirant que je connaisse. Et un de mes meilleurs amis. Il ne s'est pas intéressé à moi à cause de mes parents. Il se fiche complètement de ce que mes parents ont pu faire ou ne pas faire. Il sait qui ils sont. Et il ne vient pas me parler de ça tous les jours. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il compte vraiment pour moi.

Un tapotement sur mon bras me réveille de ma torpeur.  
«Jenn. Jenn, le prof t'a posé une question.»  
J'ouvre les yeux et lève la tête. Je m'étais endormie. Pas étonnant, étant donné que nous sommes dans un cours dont le prof a un pouvoir soporifique hors du commun.  
«Mademoiselle Mellark, vous dormez dans mon cours ? Vous irez en heure de colle. Ça vous apprendra. Donc, comme je vous le disais, l'art contemporain..»  
Tss. Je déteste ce prof. Et je déteste ce cours.  
«Si tu veux, je viendrai avec toi en colle. Pour ne pas que tu t'ennuie.» dit ma voisine, Amalia. Amalia était une amie de mon âge, qui mangeait souvent avec moi et Len à la cantine. Ses cheveux roux bouclés tombaient en cascade dans son dos, et ses yeux me rappelaient ceux de Junior.  
«C'est bon, je ne veux pas te déranger..»  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
«Boah, une de plus ou une de moins. C'est la même chose pour moi.» C'est vrai qu'elle les collectionnait, elle, les punitions et les heures de colle. Je lui souris.  
«Bon, d'accord. Merci.»  
À la sortie du cours, j'entendis une voix derrière moi, que je connaissais bien et que je détestais.  
«Eh, Mellark ! Alors, on se la joue racaille ? On va en heure de colle, maintenant ?» C'était Shelton, un gars aussi gros que son ego (donc énorme), et qui aimait bien me provoquer.  
«La ferme, Shelton. Avant que je ne te fasse bouffer ta graisse.» Oups. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. En plus, ce n'était pas très sympa. Il a l'air vexé, surtout que tout le monde a entendu et commence à se rapprocher. Shelton devient tout rouge, et me crie : «Ah ouais, et sinon quoi ? Tu vas appeler tes assassins de parents pour venir me tuer ?»  
Tout s'est ensuite passé très vite. Je crois que j'ai donné un coup de poing dans l'œil de ce gros lard en le traitant de tous les noms. Ensuite je l'ai criblé de coups de pieds. Il allait se relever et me frapper, mais Len et Amalia sont arrivés pour nous séparer. Len m'a agrippée par la taille et m'a littéralement soulevée, pendant que je hurlais des insultes à Shelton. Je vois Amalia crier sur les autres élèves : «Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Ça vous amuse de voir deux personnes se battre ?»

Len m'emmène ensuite dans une salle de classe vide, pour que je me calme.  
«C'est bon Jenn, calme-toi. Il en vaut pas la peine.»  
«QUE JE ME CALME ? TU AS ENTENDU CE QU'IL A DIT ? TU AS ENTENDU ?» Je pleurais et criais en même temps, ce qui devait être ridicule à voir.  
«Non», avoua Len. «Mais ça ne devait pas être très sympa, apparemment.»  
«PAS TRÈS SYMPA ? IL A.. IL A..» Len me prend dans ses bras.  
«Respire. Ce serait dommage que tu t'étouffes.»  
«Il a traité mes parents d'assassins. Laisse-moi y retourner, je vais lui régler son compte à ce-»  
Il me retient par le poignet.  
«Attend, attend. Il a dit quoi ?»  
«Il a dit que mes parents étaient des assassins.»  
«Comment est-ce qu'il a pu dire ça ? Ce fils de-»  
«C'est bon, t'as raison. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.»  
Après un silence, il me sourit.  
«Pas mal, le "je vais te faire bouffer ta graisse". Du grand art.»  
Je rougis.  
«T'as entendu ?»  
«Non, je suis arrivé après. Un première année me l'a dit.»  
J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, quand Amalia entre dans la salle, l'air préoccupé.  
«Jenna, tu es convoquée dans le bureau de la directrice avec Shelton.»  
«Merde.»  
«T'inquiètes pas, je viens avec toi en tant que témoin. Pas question que tu te fasses punir.»  
«Moi aussi, je viens.» dit Len.  
Dans le bureau, nous nous lançons des regards de feu, Shelton et moi. Quand la directrice arrive, elle va droit au but.  
«Bon, vous allez tout de suite m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé.» Shelton prend de suite la parole.

«Elle m'a attaqué, Madame ! On discutait tranquillement, et-»  
«Sale menteur !» commence à crier Amalia, mais je décide de parler en essayant de rester calme.  
«Il a commencé à me provoquer. Je l'ai cassé, ça ne lui a pas plu, alors il a insulté et accusé mes parents.» dis-je. Je le regarde méchamment. «Et s'il a le malheur de redire une chose pareille-»  
«Madame la directrice, il a traité ses parents d'assassins !» dit Len.  
Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.  
«Shelton.. C'est une accusation très grave. Surtout dans ce cas-là, je veux dire.. De toutes les façons, je suis obligée d'appeler vos parents à tous les deux. On ne se bat pas dans mon établissement.»  
Oh non, pas ça.  
«Madame, s'il vous plaît..»  
«Mademoiselle Mellark, je ne fais qu'appliquer la règle. Je suis sûre que vos parents prendront la bonne décision.»  
«La bonne décision de m'enterrer, oui.» pensai-je.

Sur le retour de la maison, je suis stressée comme jamais. Que vont dire Maman et Papa ? Ils vont sûrement me consigner dans ma chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ou pire.  
À peine ai-je franchi la porte, que Rye me saute dessus.  
«Hé Jenna ! C'est vrai que t'as tapé un garçon ? Tu l'as battu ?»  
Je lève les yeux et voit ma mère qui me regarde, en train de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.  
«Il faut qu'on parle, Jenna.»  
Aïe.  
Cette phrase veut tout dire.  
«Jenna, comment as-tu pu te rabaisser à ça ? C'est décevant de ta part.»  
«Mais.. Il m'a provoquée, Maman. Je te jure, c'est lui qui a commencé, Len et Amalia sont témoins, même d'autres gens-»  
«Je me fiche de qui a commencé.»  
J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. J'ai déçu ma mère. Quelle journée pourrie. Et c'est quand je vois mon père arriver que je regrette d'être née. Il s'assoit à la table et fronce les sourcils à mesure que Maman lui raconte mes exploits de la journée.  
«Jenna. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait dit, exactement ?»  
Je ne veux pas attrister encore plus mes parents. Je décide de mentir.  
«Euh.. Je sais plus. Un truc.. Sur.. Mon visage.» Papa soupire.  
«Comme ta mère, tu ne sais pas mentir, et comme à ta mère, je vais te demander de me dire la vérité, Jenn.»  
«Non, c'est bon.» j'arrive à bredouiller.  
«Jenna, s'il te plaît.» Il me lance un regard qui veut tout dire. Alors je leur dis.  
«Il vous a traités d'assassins.»  
Je vois dans le regard de Maman qu'elle est peinée.  
«Je ne l'ai pas supporté. C'était plus fort que moi. Je suis désolée.»  
«Et tu le penses ? Qu'on est des assassins ?» demande Maman.  
«Bien sûr que non. Sinon, je n'aurais pas criblé de coups ce sale gars.» dis-je.  
«Oh.» répond-elle simplement. Elle serre fort sa tasse de thé. On dirait qu'elle essaye de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas montrer ses émotions. Papa met un bras autour de son épaule, et elle pose sa tête au creux de son cou. Elle me fait signe de venir les rejoindre. Alors je me lève et me fourre dans les bras de mes parents.  
«Eh, Maman.»  
«Oui ?»  
«Tu sais que Len te trouve super belle ?»  
Elle éclate de rire.  
«Ah bon ? Il n'y a pas de quoi, pourtant.»  
«Oh que si.» répond Papa.  
«Il fait des compliments sur ta mère, mais pas sur toi ?» me demande Maman.  
«Ben pourquoi il m'en ferait ? Et puis, il m'a dit que j'étais aussi belle que toi. Venant de lui, c'est un compliment.»  
Papa rit.  
«Ce serait un compliment de la part de n'importe qui. Et, pour répondre à ta question, faire des compliments, c'est un peu le rôle des petits amis, non ?»  
Je me sens rougir.  
«Ce n'est pas mon petit ami.»  
Je peux entendre Papa chuchoter «Ouf !» à Maman.

**:P Commentez pour me dire vos avis svp ! **

**Peace :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut, chers lecteurs **

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont lu et commenté, ou ceux qui ont ajouté cette fanfic à leurs alertes/favoris.**

**Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à publier, j'étais un pitit peu en panne d'inspi ! ^^**

**Donc, voilà la suite, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait, ça fait plaisir mais aussi ça m'aide à m'améliorer. ^^**

_Chapitre 4_

_Katniss's POV_

«Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait encore des gens comme ça.» dis-je à Peeta, après que Jenna soit allée se coucher.  
«Moi non plus. Mais il devait être à court d'idées. Jenna a dû lui dire quelque chose de vexant, et il a dit la première insulte qui lui est passée par la tête.»  
«N'essaye pas de lui trouver une excuse.» Il me ramène une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, et je défronce les sourcils.  
«Heureusement que je t'ai, toi.» je chuchote en me glissant sous les couvertures.  
«Non, heureusement que je t'ai, toi.»  
Je souris et l'embrasse.  
«Bonne nuit.»  
«Attend.»  
«Quoi ?»  
«Tu veux pas que.. Ce soir..»  
«Oh Peeta je suis fatiguée ce soir.»  
«S'il te plaaaît.»  
Il m'embrasse dans le cou, ce qui me fait glousser.  
«Nooon. En plus il y a les enfants à côté.»  
«Et alors ? On va pas se priver pour eux ! En plus, ils dorment.»  
«T'es énervant, hein.»  
Il arrive toujours à me convaincre.

Jenna's POV  
J'ai peut-être échappé à la punition de mes parents, mais pas à celle de la directrice. J'ai écopé d'une deuxième heure de colle en compagnie de Shelton. Deux heures en une journée, c'est un record personnel.  
Bref, comme prévu, Amalia a réussi à se faire coller en même temps que moi (elle est VRAIMENT très forte). Nous sommes censés écrire des lignes, mais les surveillants sont généralement assez cool, alors on peut discuter.  
«Bon, alors. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit tes parents ?» chuchote Amalia.  
«Au début, quand ils ne savaient pas ce qu'avait dit Shelton, ils voulaient me punir.»  
«Quand ils ne savaient pas ? Tu ne leur a pas dit tout de suite ?» s'étonne Amalia.  
«Non. Je ne voulais pas les blesser. Mais ils m'ont forcée à leur dire.»  
«Et alors ?»  
Je soupire.  
«Alors, j'ai bien vu que ça leur a fait de la peine, surtout à ma mère.»  
Amalia secoue la tête.  
«Tss. Quel p'tit con. Et sinon, toi, les amours, ça va ?» dit-elle.  
Je souris.  
«Bah, toujours pareil. Aussi vide que le cerveau de Shelton.»  
«Aïe. Tu dois vraiment être seule, alors, ma pauvre.»  
Nous éclatons de rire, à tel point que les surveillants sont obligés de nous séparer.

«Tu fais quoi, demain ?»  
Assise dans l'herbe avec Len, j'étais sur le point de m'endormir.  
«Quelle question. Je vais en cours.»  
«Jenn, c'est férié demain.»  
«C'est vrai ! Ça va faire.. Vingt-cinq ans que la guerre et les Jeux sont finis.»  
«On est vraiment la bonne génération.»  
«Ouais. Mes parents vont aller à une cérémonie et tout ça. Vu que ça fait quand même vingt-cinq ans.»  
«Tu vas y aller avec eux ?»  
«Je crois bien, oui. Et Rye aussi. Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?»  
«J'en sais rien. Je pense que je vais faire comme tout le monde. Regarder la cérémonie à la télé.»

Katniss's POV  
«Peeta, je ne veux pas y aller.»  
Je ne veux pas aller à cette cérémonie. Ce sera tout simplement une source de mauvais souvenirs. Il y aura des caméras. Je vais avoir une équipe de préparation. Je vais devoir faire un discours. Et je vais penser à Prim.  
«Ne t'inquiète pas. On partira dès que possible, d'accord ?»  
«Ce sera impossible. Nous serons le centre de l'attention, toi et moi. Et les enfants aussi.»  
Il soupire.  
«Dis-toi que ce n'est qu'une journée. Ensuite, fini.»  
«Mouais..»

Le lendemain, je sens une main qui me secoue doucement pour me réveiller.  
«Katniss. Chérie, réveille-toi.»  
«Quoi, déjà ?..»  
«Tiens.» Il me tend un plateau avec un petit-déjeuner.  
«Oh, Peeta, c'est bon, fallait pas..» dis-je, encore endormie. «Tu es déjà prêt ?»  
Il est en train d'enlever son haut de pyjama pour mettre un t-shirt.  
«Oui, mais ne te presse pas. Je vais aller réveiller les enfants.»  
«D'accord.»  
Je mange vite mon petit-déjeuner, et je choisis ma tenue. J'opte pour une robe légère vert clair, et mes bottes de chasse. Je n'aime pas l'idée de sortir les grandes robes et grands talons. Je dois rester naturelle.  
«Magnifique.» dit une voix derrière moi. C'est Peeta, qui m'ouvre ses bras. Je coure me réfugier dedans.  
«Et si on restait comme ça pour toujours ?» je propose.  
«Je ne serais pas contre.»  
«Les enfants ne sont pas trop fatigués ?»  
Il sourit.  
«Un peu. Ils survivront.»  
Quand Plutarch Heavensbee vient nous chercher, il s'exclame :  
«Peeta, Katniss, vous n'avez vraiment pas changé ! Alors impatients pour cette journée ?»  
J'ai envie de lui sortir la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit, mais Peeta prend la parole avant moi.  
«Merci, Plutarch. Nous faisons le voyage en hovercraft ?»  
«Oui, bien sûr ! Prêts ?»  
«Il faut bien.»  
Une fois dans l'hovercraft, j'ai hâte d'en sortir. Je n'ai jamais aimé ces hovercrafts.  
Arrivés sur place, une équipe de préparation nous attend pour nous maquiller et nous coiffer. On me fait une longue tresse partant de mon oreille droite et retombant sur mon épaule gauche. On installe Jenna et Rye sur des sièges au premier rang. Jenna me fait un signe de la main en souriant pour me rassurer. Quand les caméras commencent à tourner, je sens la pression monter. Heureusement, Peeta m'a aidée à écrire mon texte. Plutarch me pose des questions, auxquelles j'essaye de répondre sincèrement. Il me demande pourquoi je ne porte pas ma broche.  
«Ma fille en a hérité.»  
Je jette un regard à ma fille, un regard empli de fierté. Quand vient le moment des hommages aux morts, que je ne peux pas tous citer, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Finnick, Primrose, Rue, Boggs, même Cato.  
On me demande comment j'arrive à me remettre.  
«Je ne m'en suis jamais complètement remise. Personne, je pense, ne s'en est remis complètement. Personne ne sera plus jamais le même. Mais si j'arrive à tenir, c'est bien sûr grâce à ma famille à qui je dois tout. Je les en remercie.»  
Après avoir fini, je suis plus soulagée que jamais. Je me réfugie dans les bras de Peeta.  
«Merci.»  
«Tu vois, on va rentrer. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter.»  
«Oui.»  
«C'était super, Maman.»  
Je me tourne vers Jenna.  
«Merci, ma chérie.»  
Elle me prend dans ses bras.  
«Je t'aime.»

Les jours suivants, Peeta a eu des épisodes et des flashbacks plus fréquemment. Il a alors appelé le docteur Aurélius.  
«Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?»  
Je sens que sa réponse ne va pas me plaire.  
«Il faut que j'aille passer quelques temps au district 4, et-»  
«Pas question.»  
«Il le faut, Katniss, sinon la situation va s'aggraver.»  
Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.  
«Alors, je viens avec toi.»  
«Il faut que tu restes avec les enfants. Ce ne sera que quelques semaines.»  
Ses bras m'entourent.  
«Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont te faire ?»  
«Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne pars qu'une quinzaine de jours.»  
Le jour suivant, je l'accompagne à la gare. Quand son train arrive, je lui serre fort la main, et Peeta dépose un baiser sur mon front, puis sur mes lèvres. Je commence à pleurer. Je sais que ce n'est que deux semaines. Mais ces deux semaines vont être très longues sans lui.  
«Tu vas beaucoup me manquer.» me murmure-t-il.  
En sanglotant, j'arrive à articuler : «Toi aussi.»  
Il monte dans son wagon. Je le vois alors former avec ses lèvres les mots : "Je t'aime", et le train démarre.

Le soir même, Peeta m'appelle et entendre sa voix est en quelque sorte réconfortant. Il insiste sur le fait qu'il va très bien, et que je ne dois surtout pas m'en faire.  
Les nuits suivantes, je ne dors presque pas. Et quand j'arrive à m'endormir, je ne dors pas longtemps. Un cauchemar est toujours là pour me réveiller. Et Peeta n'est pas là pour le chasser.  
Seulement, un soir, mes hurlements sont stoppés par des bras moins robustes que ceux de Peeta, mais possédant la même chaleur.  
«Maman. Je suis là.»  
Rye.  
«Ne t'inquiète pas. Papa n'est pas là, mais moi oui. Tout va bien.»  
Je lui rends son étreinte.  
«Ça va, chéri. Va te recoucher.»  
«Non, tu vas te rendormir et avoir un cauchemar. Je reste avec toi.»  
Rye est comme son père. Protecteur. Il n'a que dix ans, mais je sais qu'il sera comme lui.  
Il se fourre dans mes bras, ma main lui caressant les cheveux. Il se rendort immédiatement. Les nuits suivantes, j'arrive à retrouver le sommeil.  
Cependant, Peeta me manque terriblement. Même s'il m'appelle tous les jours, son visage me manque. Tout me manque chez lui. Ses yeux bleus, la chaleur de ses bras, son sourire, ses lèvres, ses cheveux ébouriffés, sa douceur. Sa façon de froncer les sourcils lorsqu'il est inquiet. Sa façon de me convaincre de faire des choses que je n'aurais jamais pensé faire un jour. Sa façon de me traiter comme une reine. Sa façon de m'embrasser. Sa façon de me dire qu'il m'aime.  
Le garçon des pains me manque.

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ! **

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Je vais en profiter pour répondre à certains commentaires.**

**_Cha9215_ : Mais de rien ! Ca fait plaisir Continue à commenter pour me dire ton avis **

**_Une lectrice_ : **

**Waouh ! Ah oui, pour un pavé, c'est un pavé ! Premièrement, merci d'avoir lu ma fic, et de m'avoir pleinement expliqué ton avis, c'est vraiment génial ! Ensuite, merci de me donner des idées. Je ne vais pas complètement suivre ce que tu m'as dis, mais tu m'as inspirée ! J'ai eu une nouvelle idée hier soir dans mon lit ! **

**Encore une fois, merci beaucoup **

**_Kybi-eye_ : **

**Oh ! Je t'ai presque mis la larme à l'œil ! J'en suis très heureuse (ou désolée ?). J'ai réussi à t'émouvoir, c'est que je m'améliore **

**Je suis désolée de ne pas répondre à tous les commentaires, mais sachez que je les lis tous, et qu'ils me font tous plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Chapitre 5_

J'étais en train de boire mon chocolat chaud, qui me faisait tant penser à Peeta, quand je ressentis une crampe au ventre. Je me précipitai pour aller rejeter tout ce que je venais d'ingurgiter dans les toilettes, et le téléphone sonna.  
«Quelqu'un peut répondre ?»  
Évidemment, non.  
Je me lève pour décrocher le combiné.  
«Allô ?..»  
«Katniss ? Ça va ?»  
Mon visage s'illumine.  
«Oh, Peeta ! Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.»  
«On ne dirait pas. On croirait que tu viens de vomir. Tu es sûre que ça va ?»  
J'arrive à percevoir son inquiétude dans sa voix.  
«Je vais bien. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander ça. Que t'a dit le docteur depuis la dernière fois ?»  
«Eh bien, je pense que je vais bientôt pouvoir revenir.»  
«Oh, génial ! Tu me manques.»  
«Tu me manques toi aussi.»  
J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais une crampe me coupe, et je laisse échapper un petit gémissement. Évidemment, Peeta a entendu.  
«Kat ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»  
«Ça va, ça va. Juste des crampes.»  
«Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé ?»  
«Rien. Juste un chocolat chaud avec du pain.»  
«Tu n'as pas attrapé froid ? Quelqu'un ne t'as pas refilé quelque chose ? À quand remonte ta dernière..semaine ?»  
C'est là que ça me frappe.  
«Mon dieu, Peeta.»  
«Quoi ?»  
«Ne raccroche pas.»  
«Mais-»  
Je coure dans la salle de bain. Je trouve ce que je cherche.  
Le test est.. Négatif. Mon dieu. Je m'assois par terre. Je remets le téléphone près de mon oreille.  
«Peeta.»  
«Katniss ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?»  
«Ça va.» dis-je en fermant les yeux. «Je suis pas enceinte. Je suis pas enceinte.»  
«Quoi ? Tu avais peur d'être enceinte ?»  
Je me sens ridicule, tout à coup.  
«Oui. Les crampes, les règles en retard, j'ai eu peur. Je t'interdis de te moquer.»  
«Je ne me moque pas.» dit-il en riant.  
«Mais si ! Arrête !» je ris malgré moi. Son rire est contagieux.  
Nous avons un fou rire au téléphone pendant cinq bonnes minutes, et je prend la parole.  
«Tu aurais dit quoi, si j'avais vraiment été enceinte ?»  
«Mmh.. Tu préfère quoi entre "je vous aime tous les deux" et "même si on va encore devoir changer des couches pleines de caca, je vous aime tous les deux" ?»  
«T'es bête.»  
«Je sais. Tu m'aimes quand même ?»  
«Je sais pas. Tu rentres quand ?» dis-je en souriant, imaginant son expression.  
«Bientôt. Je dois te quitter. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, s'il te plaît.»  
«Je t'aime, mon cœur. J'ai hâte que tu reviennes.»  
«Moi aussi j'ai hâte. Je t'aime. Dis aux enfants que je les aime, et que je reviens bientôt, d'accord ?»  
«D'accord.»  
Quand je raccroche le combiné, j'ai le sourire aux lèvres. Peeta revient bientôt. Pendant ces quelques minutes de conversation, je suis passée par tous les états possibles : stress, appréhension, soulagement, honte et fou rire. Peeta a réussi à me rendre le sourire de l'autre bout du fil. Il est doué. Il revient bientôt ! J'ai envie de sauter partout en criant et en chantant.  
«Maman ? Tu vas bien ?»  
Jenna est rentrée de l'école. J'étais en train de fredonner.  
Je n'avais pas chanté ou fredonné depuis que Peeta était parti.  
«Chérie !» Je la serre dans mes bras. «Papa vient d'appeler, il revient bientôt !»  
«C'est vrai ? Enfin ! Il va mieux ?»  
«Je suppose.»  
«Est-ce que tu sais quand il va revenir ?»  
«Non.» dis-je en soupirant. «Je sais juste que c'est pour bientôt.»

Le jour suivant est jour de congé pour les enfants. Je leur propose de venir avec moi à la chasse, mais seule Jenna m'accompagne. Nous réussissons à attraper quatre lapins, qui ont eu le malheur de montrer leur beau pelage. Nous grimpons également aux arbres, pour cueillir des fruits, et puis nous nous installons sur une grosse branche pour nous reposer.  
«Maman. Si on allait dans la prairie ?»

Jenna's POV  
«Alors, c'est là qu'on jouait, Rye et moi, quand on était petits ?»  
«Oui.» Maman a l'air nostalgique. Elle s'assoit dans l'herbe. «Jenna, il faut que tu saches que c'est une sorte de cimetière, ici.»  
«Comment ça ?»  
«Tu as entendu parler du bombardement du 12 ?»  
«Oui, mais.. Non.»  
«Si.»  
«Il resterait des cendres de personnes tuées par ce bombardement ?»  
«Non. Mais il y aura toujours leur présence.»  
Je sais que Maman pense à sa sœur, Prim.  
Je pose ma tête sur son épaule. J'entends soudain des bruits de pas. Je me retourne brusquement et voit mon père, toujours aussi bruyant, qui s'avance vers nous. Je n'ai pas le temps de me lever que Maman se jette sur lui en pleurant, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.  
«Pourquoi tu n'as pas prévenu que tu revenais ?»  
crie-t-elle, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.  
Papa ne l'écoute pas, il ne fait que la serrer dans ses bras.  
«Tu m'as manquée, tu ne peux pas savoir.»  
«Toi aussi. Ne repars plus jamais.»  
«Promis.»  
J'essaye de faire remarquer ma présence.  
«Papa ! Tu m'as manqué aussi !»  
«Ma grande. Tu vas bien ?»  
«Bien sûr. Toi ça va ?»  
«En pleine forme. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter.»  
«Comment est-ce que tu as su qu'on était là ?»  
«Rye me l'a dit.» sourit-il.  
«Il ne savait même pas qu'on était allées à la prairie.»  
«Oui, mais il m'a dit que vous étiez allées chasser. Vous n'étiez pas dans la forêt, j'en ai déduit que vous étiez à la prairie.»  
Maman ne résiste pas, elle l'embrasse en gloussant.  
«Allez, on rentre ? J'ai faim.»

L'ambiance à la maison est redevenue joviale. Papa nous manquait à tous. Surtout à Maman. Son visage est de nouveau illuminé, elle sourit beaucoup plus. Papa va bien. Tout va pour le mieux, aujourd'hui.

«Ton père va mieux ?»  
Amalia et moi sommes dans la cour, en pleine récréation.  
«Oui, merci. Il va mieux.»  
«Et ta mère ?»  
«Mieux depuis que mon père est revenu.»  
«C'est meugnon.» sourit Amalia.  
«Arrête, ils me font maronner des fois.»  
«Ben quoi, moi aussi. Mais je souffre en silence.»  
«Tu peux parler, toi, tu ne les vois pas tous les jours. En plus tu as ton copain.»  
«Ouais, mais il est pas aussi romantique que ton père avec ta mère.»  
«C'est sûr que c'est difficile de faire autant.»  
«Au fait, tu avais remarqué que.. Comment il s'appelle, déjà ? Ah, oui ! Cory.»  
Je fronce les sourcils.  
«Celui qui traîne avec Shelton ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?»  
«Je crois qu'il t'aime bien.»  
J'éclate de rire.  
«Ha ! Ça, c'est la meilleure. Quelles sont tes sources, ma chère ?»  
«Je ne révèle jamais mes sources, voyons. Mais tu peux me faire confiance. Je suis une vraie voyante pour ce genre de choses.»  
«Justement, les voyantes sont des escrocs.»  
Elle prend un air faussement choqué.  
«Tu me traites d'escroc ?»  
«Oui. »  
«Tu ne crois pas ta meilleure amie ?»  
«Mais enfin, Amalia, c'est absurde ! Un ami de Shelton, m'aimer ? Tu as mangé quelque chose de pas frais ?»  
«Il faut dire que la cantine..» Je soulève un sourcil. «Mais j'en suis carrément sûre.» se reprend-elle. «Tu as vu comment il te regardait, l'autre jour ?»  
«Il devait me regarder avec un regard d'assassin, c'est tout !»  
«Non ! Il te regardait d'une façon.. Admirative. Voilà, c'est ça.»  
Elle commence à m'énerver, celle-là.  
«Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de dire ?» dis-je en croisant les bras.  
«Oui, je m'en rends compte, et je pèse mes mots. Tu n'as qu'à le regarder pendant qu'il te regarde, et tu verras.»  
«Le regarder pendant qu'il me regarde. Mais bien sûr.»  
Mais, même si je suis absolument sûre qu'Amalia a tort, je vais jeter un coup d'œil à Cory pendant les cours, maintenant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Une lectrice :  
Ben, dis donc, c'est une obsession ! Je n'ai pas envie de te décevoir, mais en même temps je ne vois vraiment pas Shelton et Jenna ensemble.. Ce qu'à dit Shelton est, ma foi, impardonnable ! (je suis quelqu'un d'assez révolté, on me le dit tout le temps) Bref, merci de ton long commentaire, ça fait réellement plaisir ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va te plaire ! **

**Lady Hope**

**En fait, désolée si tu ne l'avais pas compris comme ça, mais prairie égale Pré. **

**Je vous remercie tous de vos commentaires, et voici le nouveau chapitre, centré cette fois-ci sur Jenna !**

_Chapitre 6_

«J'ai une idée : la semaine prochaine, on doit faire un travail à deux, non ?»  
«Oui.. Pourquoi ?»  
«Arrange-toi pour être dans le groupe de Cory.»  
«Amalia, arrête avec ça.»  
C'est une obsession chez elle.  
«Tu es réticente parce que tu as découvert que j'avais raison.»  
Il est vrai que j'ai surpris Cory à me regarder, pendant les quelques derniers cours.  
«C'était peut-être une coïncidence.» dis-je, ne croyant pas moi-même à ce que je suis en train de dire. Amalia remarque mon embarras, et souris.  
«Allez, avoue que tu ne le laisse pas indifférent.»  
«D'accord, je ne le laisse pas indifférent.»  
«Et avoue qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférente.»  
«D'accord, il.. Quoi ? Ah non !»  
«Mais si ! Allez dis-le !» me supplie-t-elle presque.  
«Amalia, on ne s'entendrait jamais, lui et moi. C'est perdu d'avance.»  
«Quoi, juste parce que c'est le frère de Shelton ?»  
«Attends, c'est son frère ? Tu rigole, là ?»  
«Quoi, tu ne savais pas ?»  
«Bien sûr que non !»  
«Eh bien, maintenant tu le sais.»  
«C'est impossible. Côté caractère, je ne sais pas, mais côté physique, ils sont totalement opposés. L'un est gros et repoussant, l'autre est-»  
«Aaaah alors tu admets qu'il est charmant ! Cory, je veux dire.»  
Mince, je suis tombée dans son piège.  
«Ben.. Rohlala, tu me gonfle, aussi, avec tes questions !»  
«Alors, tu abandonnes ? Tu vas enfin admettre que j'ai raison ? Que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ?»  
«Tu m'soule.» dis-je, mais un sourire s'est dessiné sur mon visage.

Pour le fameux devoir scientifique, nous devons travailler en binôme, et présenter un sujet au choix. Le professeur tire au sort deux noms pour faire les groupes.  
«Cory Wade, avec..»  
Pas moi, pas moi, pas moi..  
«Jenna Mellark.»  
Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il sur moi ? Amalia a l'air aux anges.  
Je peux l'entendre chuchoter «Yes !».

«On va devoir travailler ensemble, on dirait.» dit une voix derrière moi.

C'est un garçon qui, à seize ans, a déjà l'air d'un homme du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt. Ses cheveux blonds sont un peu en bataille, et ses yeux couleur noisette brillent d'un sentiment que je devine être la joie. Son sourire timide me rassure, même si je sais qu'il est le frère d'un certain Shelton. Ils ne sont vraiment pas pareils.  
«Oui. On se voit après les cours ?» dis-je, en essayant d'adopter un ton froid, mais je ne suis pas très forte pour ce genre de choses, surtout qu'il me dépasse d'une bonne tête.  
«Ça marche. Où est-ce que tu veux qu'on se voit ?»  
«Je crois qu'il y a un endroit où on serait tranquilles. Tu vois le lac à côté de chez moi ?»  
«Ben, tu habites où ?»  
«Près de la boulangerie. Tu veux qu'on se retrouve là-bas ? Je te montrerai ensuite.»  
«Super. À tout à l'heure, alors ?»  
«À tout à l'heure.» dis-je, en essayant de défroncer les sourcils. Je m'éloigne, et Amalia me rattrape.  
«Le hasard fait bien les choses, hein ?»  
«Lâche-moi, Amalia.»  
«Fais pas ta grognon.»  
«J'ai de bonnes raisons de faire ma grognon. J'ai vraiment pas de chance.»  
«Non, justement, tu verras. C'est une super opportunité.»  
Je lève les yeux au ciel.  
«N'importe quoi.»

Après les cours, j'attends Cory à côté de la boulangerie.  
«Re-bonjour.»  
Je me retourne brusquement.  
«Oh, tu m'as fait peur.»  
«Désolé.»  
«C'est pas grave.» je bafouille. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis obligée de rougir maintenant, sérieusement ? Je décide de rompre le silence.  
«J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller au lac. Il y a un endroit là-bas où on sera tranquilles pour travailler.»  
«Tu voudrais travailler sur quel sujet ?» dit-il, en me suivant.  
«Toi, tu voudrais travailler sur quoi ?»  
«Non vas-y. C'est comme tu veux toi.»  
«Je ne sais pas.» dis-je. «Peut-être sur les plantes comestibles tout ça. Je m'y connais assez bien.»  
Son regard s'illumine.  
«C'est vrai ? Tu voudrais bien m'apprendre ? Je veux dire, si tu veux bien. Je pourrais au moins me vanter sur ça quand mon frère me traitera de bon-à-rien.»  
Je m'arrête de marcher, et Cory se cogne presque sur moi.  
«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»

«Arrête-moi si je me trompe. Ton frère, c'est bien Shelton ?»  
«Ouais.» soupire-t-il. «Ça ne se voit pas, hein ? Quoique, je devrais m'en réjouir.»  
«Shelton te traite de "bon-à-rien" ? Mais il s'est vu ?»  
Cory fait un mi-sourire.  
«Je sais que tu le déteste. Je te comprends. Mais sache que quand on le connait bien-»  
«Je ne veux même pas en parler. Ce gars-là me dégoûte. Je suis désolée de parler comme ça de ton frère, mais..»  
«Ouais, je sais. En tout cas, je ne suis pas du tout de son avis, si ça peut te rassurer. D'ailleurs, nous ne sommes presque jamais d'accord.»  
«Ah. Euh, tant mieux. Je veux dire, je pensais que vous étiez pareils tous les deux.»  
«Tout le monde pense ça. Mais non. Je l'aime bien en tant que frère, mais nos caractères sont totalement opposés, on va dire. Mais assez parlé de moi. On arrive bientôt ?»  
Je me rends compte que nous nous sommes arrêtés pendant dix bonnes minutes, et qui si nous ne dépêchions pas, la nuit tomberait et nous n'aurions même pas commencé notre travail.  
«Oui. Viens.»  
Pendant que nous continuons notre chemin, je me dis que finalement, nous pourrions bien nous entendre Cory et moi, et qu'il y aurait peut-être matière à sortir quelque chose de ce travail en binôme. Quand nous nous rapprochons du lac, Cory me surprend à fredonner.  
«Désolée. C'est parce que j'aime bien cet endroit.» dis-je, gênée.  
«Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as une très jolie voix, c'était agréable à entendre.»  
Cela doit être la première fois que l'on me dit ça sans rajouter : "tout comme ta mère".  
Je souris.  
«Merci.»  
«Waouh.»  
Cory était en train de contempler le lac.  
«Effectivement, c'est un bel endroit. Mais tu es sûre de vouloir travailler ici ?»  
«Oui, il y a une cabane pas loin.»  
Quand nous entrons dans la cabane, dont les murs sont tapissés d'anciennes photos de mon grand-père et de ma tante maternels, nous nous asseyons chacun d'un côté d'une table.  
«Comment est-ce que tu connaissais cet endroit ?»  
«Ma mère me l'a montré. C'est son père. Et là, c'est sa sœur.» dis-je en montrant du doigt les photos.  
«Oh. Primrose, n'est-ce pas ?»  
«C'est ça.»  
«Ton deuxième prénom.»  
«Oui. Comment tu sais ça ?»  
Il hausse les épaules.  
«Je le sais, c'est tout.»  
Je le regarde d'un air suspicieux.  
«Ah, d'accord.»  
«Bon, par quoi veux-tu qu'on commence ?»  
«J'ai amené un livre.»  
Je lui montre le livre de mes parents, contenant les illustrations de Papa. Les yeux de Cory s'agrandissent à mesure qu'il tourne les pages.  
«Les dessins sont magnifiques.»  
«Merci. C'est de mon père.»  
«Ça serait génial si on montrait comment survivre dans la nature, non ? C'est juste une idée, hein. Je veux dire, tu as l'air de t'y connaître.»  
Et comment que je m'y connais.  
«Oui, c'est sûr. Ma mère m'a enseigné quelques notions.»  
Nous nous mettons à rédiger notre devoir, à l'aide du livre, mais aussi de ma petite expérience dans la forêt.  
J'aurais bien demandé des conseils à mes parents, mais ils n'étaient pas là, et de toute façon, je n'aurai pas voulu leur remémorer l'arène.  
«Tu viens, il faudrait ramasser des échantillons pour les plantes comestibles. Tu as une heure maximum pour rentrer ?»  
«À priori, non. Mais je préférerais rentrer avant que la nuit tombe.»  
«Pareil. Sinon mes parents vont s'inquiéter. Ça nous laisse à peu près une heure, je dirais.»  
Nous ramassons silencieusement les plantes, quand je tombe sur des baies.  
Des baies de sureau mortel. J'en fais rouler une entre mes doigts.  
«Ne mange pas ça !» s'écrie Cory.  
«Oui, je sais, elles sont mortelles.»  
Mais heureusement qu'elles existent.  
Après quoi, nous nous asseyons dans l'herbe pour nous reposer.  
«Jenna.»  
«Oui ?»  
«Tu as déjà regardé une édition des Hunger Games ?»  
«Oui.»  
«Celle de tes parents ?»  
Je m'allonge dans l'herbe, avant de répondre :  
«Oui.»  
Après un silence, Cory me dit :  
«Ma mère ne veut pas que j'en regarde. Surtout la 74ème. C'est celle où ma tante est morte.»  
Je me relève brusquement.  
«Ta tante ?»  
Cory hoche la tête.  
«Comment s'appelait-elle ?»  
Je me sens mal à l'aise, tout à coup. Si ça se trouve, un de mes parents a tué sa tante.  
«Glimmer. Elle venait du district 1, tout comme ma mère, mais elle m'a raconté qu'elle avait dû partir. À cause de la guerre, et tout ça.»  
Je n'écoute rien de ce qu'il dit. Glimmer. S'il savait de par quelle main avait été tuée sa tante, il ne voudrait même plus m'adresser la parole.  
Non. Il n'est pas comme Shelton. Je l'espère.  
«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»  
Je me rends compte que mes yeux sont humides.  
«Rien, je.. C'est rien.» dis-je en m'efforçant de sourire.  
«Non, dis-moi. C'est de ma faute ?»  
«Non.»  
Il paraît soulagé.  
«Alors, vas-y.»  
«Je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu ne voudras plus jamais me parler.»  
«Mais enfin, jamais.. C'est sur Glimmer ?»  
Comment est-ce qu'il peut deviner ?  
«C'est ma mère qui a tué ta tante dans l'arène.»  
«Tu te sentais coupable de ça ? Tu sais, je ne blâme même pas ta mère, alors toi je te blâme encore moins.»  
«Vraiment ?»  
«Bien sûr. Il ne faut en vouloir à personne, sauf à ceux qui infligeaient ça. C'est à dire le Capitole.»  
«Waouh. Vous êtes vraiment, _vraiment_ différents, ton frère et toi.»  
«Oui.» sourit-il. «On devrait peut-être rentrer, non ? La nuit va tomber.»  
«Oui. Tu habites loin ?»  
«Non, ça va. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?»  
«Je veux bien.»  
Le chemin du retour est silencieux, mais je ne détourne plus les yeux quand Cory me contemple. Je lui rends ses sourires.


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut, salut, voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**Je remercie encore ceux qui ont commenté, c'est vraiment génial !**

**_Une lectrice_, tu me donnes du fil à retordre ! ^^**

**En espérant que tu aimeras cette suite **

_Chapitre 7_

_Katniss's POV_

«Chéri.»  
«Mmh ?»  
«Tu as vu que Jenna est de plus en plus proche de ce garçon ? Cory, non ?»  
Peeta se relève brusquement de sa rêverie. Il était sur le point de s'endormir.  
«Pardon ?»  
«Ça y est ? Je t'ai réveillé ?»  
«Katniss, tu as dit quoi à propos de Jenna ?»  
Je souris. Il va faire son papa protecteur.  
«J'ai juste dit qu'elle restait beaucoup avec Cory.»  
«C'est qui, ce Cory ?» dit-il, en fronçant les sourcils.  
«Tu es trop mignon quand tu fronce les sourcils, toi.»  
«Katniss. Qui est-ce ?»  
«Un camarade de classe de Jenna, je suppose.»  
«Eh bien, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, ce petit. Il ferait bien de faire attention.»  
J'éclate de rire.  
«Attention à quoi ? Il ne fait rien de mal.»  
«Ça, c'est ce qu'il veut te faire croire. Mais je sais ce qu'il a derrière la tête.»  
«Peeta, ils ont seize ans.»  
«Mais justement ! Il faut encore plus faire attention !»  
Je lui lance un coussin.  
«Fais plutôt attention à toi !»  
«Ah, tu veux jouer à ça ?»  
Je me lève du lit.  
«Non, Peeta. Ne fais pas ça. Peeta !»  
Je reçois un coussin en pleine figure.  
«Ah ! Espèce de..»  
Sans finir ma phrase, je coure pour prendre mon élan et saute sur lui pour le faire tomber, et me retrouver allongée sur lui.  
«T'es vraiment stupide !»  
«Hé !» proteste-t-il. «C'est toi qui a commencé !»  
Je pose un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
Nous entendons alors la voix de Jenna.  
«Maman ! Papa ! Y en a qui essaient de dormir ici !»  
Je fourre ma tête dans le cou de Peeta pour essayer de cacher mon fou rire.  
«Ok, excuse-moi Peeta.»  
Il m'embrasse à son tour.  
«Mais ce n'est rien.»

_Jenna's POV_

Avec Cory, nous sommes, en quelque sorte, devenus amis. Je ne sais pas quels sont ses sentiments exacts pour moi, mais je ne m'en soucie pas. Je suis bien comme ça.  
«Alors, ça y est ? Vous êtes ensemble, toi et lui ?» me demande Len.  
«De quoi ? Ensemble avec qui ?»  
«Wade.»  
Je fronce les sourcils.  
«Tu veux dire Cory Wade ? On est amis.»  
«Ah. Amis.» me répond-il froidement.  
«Lenny, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»  
«Y a rien.»  
«Si. T'es jaloux ?»  
Je lui souris, et lui pince le ventre.  
«Il est jaloux ! Il est jaloux ! C'est meugnon !»  
«Arrête. Je suis pas jaloux. Je veux juste être sûr que tu n'aille pas avec lui comme ça. C'est quand même le frère de Shelton.»  
«C'est là que tu te trompes. C'est totalement l'opposé de son frère.»  
«Vraiment ? Génial, alors. Tout va bien.»  
Je remarque son ton sarcastique.  
«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Je te dis qu'il est très bien. Vous pourriez être amis, j'en suis sûre.»  
Il émet un petit rire moqueur.  
«Et puis quoi, encore ? Moi, ami avec ce blond ? Quand Shelton saura compter jusqu'à dix, oui peut-être.»  
«Je dois en conclure que ça n'arrivera jamais ?»  
«Quelle perspicacité.» sourit-il.  
«T'es chiant.»  
«Je sais.»  
-

Dans les couloirs de l'école, on se fait bousculer toutes les cinq minutes si on n'est pas assez grand ou large pour s'imposer. N'étant ni grande, ni large, j'en ai souvent pour mes frais et j'ai du mal à porter mes sacs de cours sans qu'on me les renverse.  
«Besoin d'aide ?» dit une voix derrière moi.  
Quand je me retourne, mon regard se pose d'abord sur ses yeux noisette étincelants.  
«Salut. Oui, un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue.» lui dis-je en souriant, pendant qu'il prend des livres de mes bras.  
À l'instant où il tient mes livres, un dernière année me bouscule tellement fort que je tombe ridiculement par terre, mes affaires éparpillées à mes pieds.  
«Fais gaffe, Mellark !»  
«Fais gaffe ? C'est toi qui m'a foncé dessus !»  
«Ferme-la. Avant que je-»  
«Que tu quoi ?» demande Cory.  
Sa taille est vraiment un avantage, parfois.  
«Quoi ? Toi aussi, tu veux une raclée ?»  
«C'est quand tu veux.»  
Pris au dépourvu, l'expression de l'élève change, mais il se ressaisit vite et assène un coup de poing au visage de Cory.  
Il répond très vite par un coup au ventre, pendant que tout le monde les regarde se battre. Je pensais que rien ne pouvait être pire, quand arriva Shelton.  
«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?»  
«Shelton, aide-moi à les séparer !»  
Après avoir réussi, non sans mal, à séparer Cory de son adversaire, Shelton se tourne vers moi.  
«J'imagine que c'est encore Mellark qui a créé cette bagarre ? C'est fréquent chez toi.»  
«Pardon ?» dis-je, en m'efforçant de garder mon calme.  
«Elle n'y est pour rien, Shelton. Il l'avait mérité.» me défend Cory.  
«Comment est-ce que tu peux prendre sa défense ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que tu fréquente ce genre de filles ?»  
«Tu n'a pas à me dire ce que je dois faire. Occupe-toi de tes fesses.»  
«Tu ne sais rien sur elle ! Ah si ! Sa mère a tué notre tante !»  
Ses derniers mots me transpercent comme une lame. Je sens des larmes brûlantes qui commencent à couler sur mes joues. Et, évidemment, tout le monde nous regarde. Mais je n'ai pas la force de remettre Shelton à sa place.  
«Cory. Tu lui a dis ?»  
«Ça m'a échappé, Jenna. Je suis désolé.»  
Il essaye de s'avancer, mais je m'éloigne.  
«Je te croyais assez intelligent pour savoir qu'on ne crie pas ce genre de choses sur tous les toits. Je m'étais confiée à toi.»  
«Jenna-»  
«Tu me dégoûte.» dis-je, en essuyant mes larmes. «Je ne veux plus te voir.»  
Je ramasse mes livres, et m'éloigne, les larmes continuant de couler.  
Quelques mètres plus tard, j'entends Cory qui me rattrape.  
«Jenna ! Attends !»  
Je fais semblant de ne pas l'entendre.  
«Jenna ! Je suis désolé ! Écoute-moi s'il te plaît !»  
Je m'arrête, sans me retourner.  
«Va-t-en.»  
«Jenna-»  
«Tu savais très bien comment était ton frère. Tu savais qu'il utiliserait ça contre moi.» dis-je en lui faisant face.  
«Non, je lui ai dis de garder ça pour lui. Maintenant je sais que je ne lui dirai plus rien.»  
«Oui, maintenant tu as compris la leçon on dirait.» dis-je en partant, le foudroyant du regard.

Je rentrai chez moi en larmes, essayant de cacher mon visage.

Je crus d'abord que la maison était vide, mais je vis alors mon frère descendre les escaliers.  
«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jenna ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?» me demande-t-il.  
J'essaye de me ressaisir.  
«Oh, pour rien. Rien du tout. Un truc de filles.» dis-je en me forçant à sourire.  
«C'est à cause de Cory ?»  
C'est pas vrai, comment fait-il pour deviner comme ça ?  
Je me dis alors que si il y avait une personne à laquelle je pouvais me confier, c'était bien Rye.  
«Oui. Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?»  
«Vous étiez tout le temps ensemble, en ce moment. Je me demandais quand est-ce que ça allait s'arrêter.»  
«Quel optimisme tu as.» dis-je avec un petit rire.  
«Je plaisante. Quel est le problème ?» dit-il en s'asseyant.  
«Tu veux jouer au psy, maintenant ?» je lui réponds, en m'asseyant à mon tour.  
Il sort des lunettes en plastique de sa poche et les met sur son nez.  
«Là, ça le fait, non ? Je suis crédible en psy.»  
J'éclate de rire et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.  
Mince, maintenant sa coiffure me rappelle celle de Cory.  
«Eh bien c'est simple. J'avais confié un secret à Cory, et il l'a répété à son frère, mon pire ennemi.»  
«Quel genre de secret ?»  
Je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité.  
«Justement, c'est un secret.» lui souris-je.  
Il fronce les sourcils. C'est drôle, il est le portrait craché de mon père avec cette expression.  
«Je suis ton psy, tu ne dois pas me cacher des choses !»  
«Et le droit à la vie privée, alors ?»  
«Tu as raison. Ce que j'ai fait n'était pas très professionnel.»  
Je secoue la tête en riant. Il a réussi à me remonter le moral en si peu de temps.  
«En tout cas, il a peut-être fait une erreur, mais si tu tiens vraiment à lui, il faut que tu le pardonne. Il s'est excusé ou non ?»  
Je soupire.  
«Oui, plus d'une fois.»  
Il tape sa main sur la table.  
«En plus ! Tu es si rancunière ?»  
«Ben, un peu.»  
«Ça de plus à soigner.» marmonne-t-il.  
«Allez viens, on va faire le repas avant que les parents reviennent.»

«Alors, c'est fini, toi et Cory ?» demande tristement Amalia.  
«Fini quoi ? On avait rien commencé. Je t'avais dit qu'on n'était pas fait pour s'entendre.»  
«Tu dois te réconcilier avec lui.»  
«Je sais pas.» dis-je en regardant mes chaussures.«Il m'a trahie, en quelque sorte.»  
«Il t'aime beaucoup. Je suis sûre qu'il ne voulait pas te blesser.»  
«Mais il l'a fait. Il l'a fait, Amalia. Et arrête de dire qu'il m'aime beaucoup. Tu n'en sais rien.»  
«Toi, arrête. Tout le monde l'a remarqué. Tu es la seule à ne pas l'accepter.»  
Je donne un coup de pied dans un caillou.  
«Qu'est-ce qu'il peut me trouver, sérieusement ?»  
«Demande-lui.»  
«Pas question que je lui adresse la parole.»  
«Mais il s'est excusé !»  
«Oh, oui ! "Je suis désolé, Jenna ! Excuse-moi, je t'en prie !"» dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. «Super, comme excuses.»  
«Et tu voulais qu'il te dise quoi, alors ?» demande-t-elle.  
«Euh.. Eh bien, je..» balbutiai-je.  
Amalia fait un sourire triomphant.  
«Tu ne sais même pas toi-même.»

«De toute façon, je ne suis pas prête à accepter ses excuses. Pas aussi facilement. Fin de la discussion. On peut passer à autre chose, maintenant ?»  
«Comme tu voudras.» soupire Amalia.

Sur le chemin du retour, je pense à ma grand-mère. Elle arrive ce soir chez nous, pour passer quelques temps avec sa famille. Mon sourire s'évanouit quand je vois un grand blond aux magnifiques yeux noisette, devant ma maison, apparemment attendant quelque chose.  
Ou quelqu'un.  
Je m'efforce de froncer mes sourcils.  
«Salut.» dis-je froidement.  
«Salut. Il serait possible qu'on ait une discussion amicale ?» sourit-il quand même.  
«Peut-être bien.» dis-je en défronçant mes sourcils. «Viens.»  
Il me suit pendant que je marche vers la forêt.  
Au bout d'un moment, je m'arrête et me retourne.  
«Je t'écoute.»  
Il s'assoit, et je décide de l'imiter.  
«Ta voix me manque.»  
J'ouvre la bouche pour riposter, et je réalise ce qu'il vient de dire.  
«Pardon ?»  
«Ça me manque de ne plus t'entendre chanter.»  
Je lève les yeux au ciel.  
«Oh, pitié.»  
«Il n'y a pas que ça. Tes grands yeux bleus me manquent aussi.»  
«Arrête, Cory.» dis-je en essayant de ne pas sourire.  
«Quand tu essaye de cacher ton sourire, aussi. Tu n'y arrive jamais.»  
«Qu'est-ce que tu essaye de faire, exactement, Cory ?» dis-je, en rougissant malgré moi.  
«Je n'en ai aucune idée.» sourit-il. «Peut-être me confier à toi. Parce que je t'aime beaucoup.»  
Il m'aime beaucoup. Amalia avait peut-être raison, en fait.  
«Cory..»  
«Je t'aime et je t'ai laissée filer. Parce que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point mon frère pouvait être bête. Je suis désolé.»  
Après un silence gêné, je lui demande : «Qu'est-ce que tu me trouve ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu m'aime.»  
«Qu'est-ce que je te trouve ? Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ta voix est magnifique. Ton sourire aussi.»  
Cette remarque me fait sourire.  
«Tu es différente. Et quand je te vois avec ton frère.. Combien tu es dévouée à lui. Je me dis que c'est impossible de ne pas t'aimer. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne comprends pas mon frère.»  
Je passe une main dans ses cheveux.  
«Ça m'avait manqué de faire ça.»  
«Vraiment ?» dit-il, l'air étonné.  
«Mais oui.»  
«On peut redevenir au moins amis, alors ?» me demande-t-il. «Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai, je-»

Je le coupe par un baiser.

Je réalise que j'aime ça, que je n'ai pas envie que ce baiser s'arrête. Mes mains sont autour de son cou, pendant que les siennes caressent le creux de mon dos. Nos lèvres se séparent pour que nous puissions reprendre notre souffle. Nos regards se croisent.  
Je lui fais un grand sourire et me jette sur lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Il tombe dans l'herbe en riant.  
Je prends son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse tendrement.  
«Je t'aime aussi.»  
Je l'aide à se relever.  
«Merci, à cause de toi je suis toute sale, et ma Grand-Mère arrive ce soir.»  
«C'est moi qui devrais dire ça !» proteste-t-il.  
«Je dois y aller.» dis-je en l'embrassant.  
En rentrant chez moi ce soir-là, je me sens plus légère que jamais.

«Jenna, c'est quoi ce sourire débile sur ton visage ?» me demande Rye au dîner.  
«Rien.», je réponds, en essayant de cacher mon sourire. «Et ce n'est pas un sourire débile, Rye.»  
«C'est le sourire de l'amour.» dit ma mère. «J'ai pas raison, Maman ?»  
«Il me semble, oui.» renchérit ma Grand-Mère. «Qu'en penses-tu, Peeta ?»  
Mon père fronce les sourcils.  
«J'en pense que ça ne sent pas bon du tout. C'est ce Cory, c'est ça ? Il a intérêt à faire attention, celui-là.» dit-il, en pointant une fourchette accusatrice sur moi.  
«Papa, ça va. Ce n'est pas Cory. Vous êtes contents ?»  
«Tu sais pas mentir, Jenna.» m'enfonce Rye.  
Je lui donnerais bien un coup de pied sous la table.

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? :D**


	8. Help ! :

**Bonjour ! Cela fait bien, bien longtemps…**

**Je voudrais présenter mes excuses, pour ne pas avoir publié depuis longtemps. En fait, j'avais des idées pour la suite, et puis j'ai trouvé qu'elles n'étaient pas terribles, et puis j'avais peur de décevoir _Une lectrice_. Je ne t'accuse pas, hein ! J'adore tes longs commentaires ! Mais justement, tu fais de tellement longs commentaires que j'ai peur de te décevoir… et de décevoir les autres lecteurs par la même occasion…**

**Je viens de voir le commentaire de quelqu'un qui me demandait quand est-ce que je publiais le nouveau chapitre. Et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je m'y mette un peu. Seulement, je suis en train de traduire une fanfiction américaine en ce moment (d'ailleurs je vous la conseille, elle est géniale ! Elle s'appelle _Theses Games We Play_, _Ces Jeux auxquels nous jouons_ en français) et j'ai donc moins le temps pour trouver l'inspiration.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, n'hésitez SUROUT pas à me faire partager vos idées, que ce soit en mp ou en commentaire, même si vous la trouvez bête, ce n'est pas grave, vraiment, j'en ai besoin ! Je vous le demande, même ! Et peut-être que je m'y remettrai…**

**En tout cas, je m'excuse encore une fois !**

**Bisous !**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey ! **

**Je suis enfin de retour ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est bien un nouveau chapitre ! Je voudrais m'excuser plus de mille fois pour avoir été aussi longue, je vous jure je m'en veux terriblement ! Mais j'avais pas d'idées ! *excuse merdique***

**Je n'ai pu le publier qu'aujourd'hui, parce que je viens de rentrer de deux semaines en Angleterre, et demain je repars quatre jours… Donc voilà, je ne m'arrête pas !**

**J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va vous plaire, sinon je vais vraiment déprimer !**

**Bisous, et encore pardon !**

_Chapitre 8 _

Quand j'ai annoncé notre relation à Amalia, elle a sauté de joie.  
Presque si elle était plus heureuse que moi. Je lui ai quand même confié mes inquiétudes.

«Je suis peut-être allée trop vite. Non ?»

«Comment ça ?»

«Avec Cory. L'avoir embrassé comme ça..»

Il est vrai que je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, à ce moment-là. Peut-être que quand Cory m'a dévoilé ses sentiments, les miens ont éclos.  
Ses lèvres étaient si tentantes.  
Peut-on tomber amoureux de quelqu'un en si peu de temps ?  
Il est clair que je tiens à lui. Il est clair que j'ai adoré l'embrasser. Quand je pense à lui, j'ai envie qu'il me couvre de baisers. Le désir monte en moi.

«Tu rigoles ? Tu as enfin franchi le pas, oui !» me répond-elle. «Tiens, le voilà, d'ailleurs. Cory !»

«Salut, Amalia.» lui sourit-il.

Il me fait un simple baiser, mais là encore, j'ai comme des papillons dans mon estomac. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé cela pour quelqu'un. Ce qui me fait peur, c'est que j'ai l'impression que seul le désir nous attire. Je ne me reconnais plus. Me voilà fortement attirée par lui, physiquement.  
Je lui ai dit "Je t'aime." Était-ce une erreur ?  
Je ne pensais à rien en disant cela.  
Et lui, est-ce qu'il m'aime vraiment ?  
On ne se connaît que depuis peu. Ou, en tout cas, je ne le connais que depuis peu.

«Je vais y aller. À lundi, si on ne se voit pas avant !» dit Amalia en nous saluant.

«Salut !» répondons-nous en même temps.

Je la regarde s'éloigner en souriant, ses boucles rousses virevoltant derrière elle.

Quand je vois qu'elle est partie, je me retourne et dépose un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Cory.

«Il était minuscule, ce baiser, Jenna.» me taquine-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils.

«Et alors ? Ça te suffit pas ? Tu n'as qu'à m'embrasser toi.»

Il m'embrasse alors, mais comme si c'était la dernière fois. Il caresse mes cheveux d'une main et me tient la taille de l'autre. C'est tellement magique. On dirait que mon cœur essaye de battre un record de vitesse. Je me sens protégée avec lui. Rien, absolument rien ne peut m'arriver. Il est le seul à qui je pense. Là, maintenant, je suis sûre de l'aimer. Il pourrait se passer des millions d'années, ce serait la même chose. Je pourrais rester là toute la vie. Notre baiser s'interrompt tout de même, mais je garde son visage entre mes mains pour le contempler. Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, et cela me fait rire.

«Arrête de sourire !» lui dis-je en riant.

«C'est toi qui est en train de rire !»

Je lui donne une tape sur le bras et entremêle nos doigts. Nous commençons à marcher main dans la main.

Au bout de dix minutes, je prends la parole.

«Cory, on va où exactement, là ?»

«Aucune idée. En fait, on pourrait aller en ville non ?»

«Oh oui. Je meurs de faim.»

«Jenna, il est deux heures. On vient de manger.»

«Et alors, tu as un problème avec ça ? J'ai envie d'un sandwich.»

Cory secoue la tête en souriant, et j'ai envie de le taper tout comme j'ai envie de lui sauter au cou pour l'embrasser, son sourire me faisant fondre. Je ne fais aucun des deux, et nous continuons à marcher.

«D'accord, je te le paye. Je participe à ton engraissement.»

«Mais ferme-la des fois !» je m'écrie en le frappant cette fois, mais en m'esclaffant quand même.

«Mais arrête de me frapper ! Tu t'épuise pour rien !» se moque-t-il.

Je ne dis rien, mais attends qu'il ne se doute de rien pour lui sauter dessus. Je bondis sur son dos, accroche mes bras à son cou et mes jambes à sa taille et m'efforce de lui donner des coups de talons.

«Tu m'énerve !» dis-je en riant.

Ce n'est que là que je me rends compte que les gens dans la rue nous regardent en souriant. Je rougis et demande à Cory de me reposer.

«Haha, tu capitule ?»

«Non, mais tu es trop bête pour que je continue, Cory.»

Je remets quand même ma main dans la sienne, serrant mes doigts contre les siens.

Après avoir acheté le sandwich, nous trouvons un banc et nous asseyons pour que je puisse le déguster. Nous ne disons rien pendant un moment.

«Fais-moi goûter un bout, ça me donne envie.»

Je fais mine de lui tendre mon casse-croûte, et puis le retire vivement avant qu'il puisse fermer la bouche.

«Non, il faut pas que tu t'engraisse.» dis-je en pouffant.

Il tend alors ses doigts vers mon ventre et me chatouille l'abdomen jusqu'à ce que je cède.

«Non ! Non, Cory ! Cory, arrête !» dis-je, hilare.

Il arrête ses chatouillis et attrape mon sandwich pour en prendre une énorme bouchée.

«Hé mais c'est que c'est bon ce truc !»

«Donne-moi ça, voleur !»

Il élève le sandwich de son long bras pour que je ne puisse pas l'attraper. Sa taille était avant un avantage, maintenant c'est pour moi un inconvénient.

«Tu me donne quoi en échange ?» sourit-il.

«Rien du tout ! Donne-moi ça !» je m'écrie.

Je monte sur ses genoux pour essayer d'atteindre sa main.  
C'est vraiment maintenant que j'en ai marre d'être petite.  
J'ai alors une idée et décide d'utiliser sa technique, et commence à lui chatouiller le dessous des bras.

Il reste impassible.

«Je suis pas chatouilleux, Jenna.» dit-il en souriant de plus en plus.

Je baisse les bras et ne peut m'empêcher de sourire. Il m'énerve. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve.

«Très bien. Garde-le, ton sandwich.» dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine et en m'asseyant bien droite sur le banc, le fusillant du regard.

«Oh pitié, tu n'es même pas fâchée.»

Je ne dis rien en guise de réponse, et continue de le fusiller du regard.

«Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?»

Il continue de sourire, baisse son bras et prend ma main dans la sienne.

Je ne me dérobe pas.

«Tu mens très mal.»

_

Ce soir-là, je rentre toute rêveuse, comme d'habitude quand je passe la journée avec Cory. Il m'a raccompagnée, mais pas jusqu'à devant chez moi. Je ne voulais pas que l'un des membres de ma famille me voit l'embrasser.

Pour le dîner, ma mère a ramené de l'écureuil. Je lui propose de faire le repas. Elle n'est pas vraiment forte en cuisine, mais elle tient quand même à m'aider à dépecer la bête. Après un long moment, elle prend la parole.

«Jenna, j'aimerais te parler de Cory.»

Je lève les yeux vers elle, surprise, puis embarrassée. Que va-t-elle me dire, me demander ? Le voit-elle d'un mauvais œil, pense-t-elle que je passe trop de temps avec lui, va-t-elle m'interdire de le voir ? J'ai envie tout à coup de m'enfuir, je me sens rougir rien qu'en entendant le nom de Cory.

«Je sais que vous êtes ensembles.»

Je baisse les yeux et n'arrive qu'à regarder le pauvre écureuil dépecé sur la table. Comment peut-elle savoir ça ? J'entends ma mère appeler mon nom et je lève la tête. Elle me sourit.

«Je trouve ça très bien. Il a l'air d'être un garçon respectueux.»

J'ose enfin sourire, et lui réponds,  
«Merci, Maman. Il l'est. Mais on dirait que Papa ne va pas l'accepter.»

«Il sera bien obligé. Mais là n'est pas le problème. Je voudrais que tu me promettes une chose, Jenna.»

«Quelle chose ?»

«Réfléchis bien avant de le faire.»

Pendant un instant, je ne vois pas de quoi elle veut parler, et puis je comprend. Bien sûr que je vais réfléchir. Je ne veux pas le faire avec n'importe qui. Je ne suis pas une de ces filles qui veulent se dépêcher de le faire juste comme ça, et puis qui le regrettent car elles ne l'ont pas fait avec la bonne personne.

«Bien sûr Maman. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne prend pas ça à la légère.»

Elle me regarde comme dans un miroir, comme si elle se voyait il y a des années.

«Viens là.»

Elle me prend et me serre dans ses bras.

«Je t'aime.»

«Moi aussi je t'aime Maman.»

Elle m'embrasse sur le front, et lâche son emprise quand elle voit mon père arriver. Elle se cale dans ses bras et me demande d'aller chercher mon frère pour le dîner.

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous, chers lecteurs ? **


	10. Chapter 9

**Voilà le chapitre 9 ! :D **

**Je n'ai pas encore commencé a écrire le suivant, je suis déjà occupée avec la traduction et tout, j'y vais _piano_ :D**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise **

Chapitre 9

Je monte les escaliers et me dirige vers la porte de la chambre de Rye. Je toque, mais il n'y a pas de réponse. J'ouvre alors la porte, et le voit assis sur son lit.

«Rye, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Viens manger.»

«Je n'ai pas faim.»

Rye, pas faim ? C'est une première.

«Maman a fait un ragoût avec de l'écureuil. Tu adores ça d'habitude.»

Il tourne enfin la tête vers moi. Je discerne pour la première fois de la colère dans ses yeux.

«Je te dis que je n'ai pas faim. Laisse-moi tranquille.»

Je m'assois à côté de lui sur le lit et tente de l'entourer de mon bras, mais il me repousse.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Rye ? Tu as eu un problème à l'école ?»

Il me pousse alors, et crie : «Mais laisse-moi ! Tu comprends pas ?! Laisse-moi !»

Il me pousse hors de la chambre et claque la porte. Je reste bouche bée. Jamais avant il ne m'avait parlé comme ça. Deux secondes, après, je l'entends sangloter derrière la porte. Mais que lui arrive-t-il ? Mon frère, mon petit frère. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça.

Je redescends les escaliers d'un pas morne.

«Il n'a pas faim. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait, mais il pleure.» dit-je à mes parents qui étaient en train de m'attendre.

Mon père écarquille les yeux.

«Il n'a pas faim ?»

«Papa, il est en train de pleurer !»

«Je vais aller le voir.»

Il revient cinq minutes après, tout aussi indécis que moi, mais avec Rye traînant les pieds derrière lui. Face à son père, il n'a pas osé refuser.

Pendant tout le repas, Rye ne parle presque pas. Lui qui est un moulin à parole d'habitude. J'essaye de croiser son regard, mais il l'évite. Ma mère le force pour la première fois depuis très longtemps à finir son assiette.

Je remarque très vite que c'est après moi qu'il en a. C'est à cause de moi qu'il est comme ça. Mais pourquoi, je ne saurais le dire.  
Nous nous disputons rarement, mon frère et moi. Et quand nous le faisons, c'est souvent pour des choses sans importance. Comme qui aura la dernière part de gâteau (mais c'est souvent moi qui cède), ou qui a triché aux cartes (c'est toujours lui). Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi triste que maintenant. Je suis sûre que cela ne concerne pas une chose sans importance.

Après le repas, je décide d'aller lui parler. Je souhaite une bonne nuit à mes parents, enfile mon pyjama, me brosse les dents, et vais toquer à la porte de la chambre de mon frère. N'obtenant pas de réponse, j'ouvre moi-même la porte. Rye est sous les couvertures, et respire doucement. Je m'assois sur le côté du lit et dis,

«Rye, tu ne dors pas.»

Il continue de faire semblant de dormir. Je me penche alors pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Il plaque alors une main sur ma bouche en marmonnant,

«Garde ça pour ton petit ami.»

«Rye, regarde-moi.»

Je lui dis ça d'un ton autoritaire inhabituel que je ne me connaissais pas jusqu'à présent, ce qui fait qu'il m'obéit tout de suite.

Je plonge mes yeux bleus dans ses yeux gris. Je fouille sa chevelure blonde de mes doigts, comme je fais souvent à Cory.

«Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.»

Je vois qu'il commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux, et il baisse le regard pour ne pas que je remarque qu'il pleure.  
Je déteste tellement le voir pleurer. J'ai l'impression de ne pas bien jouer mon rôle de grande sœur. Je commence moi aussi à pleurer, comme une idiote.

«Rye, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Est-ce que c'est ma faute ? Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît.»

Il respire profondément avant de murmurer,

«C'est à cause de Cory.»

Je suis tellement surprise que je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Heureusement, il continue.

«Depuis que vous êtes ensembles, tu passes tout ton temps libre avec lui. Il n'y a plus que lui qui compte, on dirait que je n'existe plus.»

Ce que je viens d'entendre me brise le cœur. J'ai négligé mon petit frère, et il en a souffert. J'ai envie d'éclater en sanglots, mais ce serait ridicule, alors je me retiens.

«Rye, je...je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je suis désolée. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée. Ne garde pas ces choses-là en toi, Rye, dis-le moi quand il y a un problème.»

Il se redresse en position assise pour mieux me regarder.

«Je suis vraiment désolée, Rye. Tu...tu es mon petit frère. Je t'aime plus que tout, tu le sais.»

Il s'enfouit dans mes bras, et je dépose un baiser sur son front.

«Si tu veux, demain, on passe la journée ensemble, d'accord ? On est en week-end, on fera tout ce que tu voudras.»

«Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée...»

Cela me tue presque qu'il dise ça. Bien sûr que non, je ne me sens pas obligée. C'est mon frère. C'est le monde à l'envers d'entendre ça.

Je l'embrasse de nouveau sur le front.

«Bien sûr que non, mon chou. Je ne me sens pas obligée, c'est avec plaisir.»

Je vois un sourire réapparaître sur son visage, et c'est l'un des meilleurs sentiments que j'ai connus.

«Dors bien.» lui dis-je en me levant du lit après lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux.

«Toi aussi.» me répond-il en s'enfouissant dans les couvertures.

Je sors de la chambre sans bruit, et vais me coucher à mon tour.

_

Le lendemain, je passe mon dernier jour de week-end avec Rye, et c'est formidable. Je lui paye des glaces, deux, pour me faire pardonner. Il m'assure que ce n'est pas la peine, mais je le connais trop bien. J'insiste, et il les déguste avec plaisir.

Pendant notre promenade en ville, nous croisons Emmett, un ami de Rye. Après s'être présentés, nous partons chacun de notre côté, et mon frère me chuchote à l'oreille,

«Emmett te connaissait déjà. Je lui avais parlé de toi, et il te trouve super belle.»

«C'est gentil ça. Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ?» dis-je en souriant.

«Je suppose qu'il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance avec toi. Et, en fait, presque tous mes copains te trouvent à leur goût. Je sais, ils sont bizarres.» rit-il.

«Dis donc toi, fais attention à tes commentaires !» dis-je en lui pinçant légèrement la joue.

Il pouffe, et je sais que je suis pardonnée. Il a recommencé à me taquiner, c'est très bon signe.

**Des avis s'il vous plaît ? **


	11. Chapter 10

**Coucou mes lecteurs préférés ! **

**Je suis dééééésolééééééééééééééééééé éée vraiment vraiment d'avoir mis tant de temps à donner un signe de vie ! Mais j'ai des excuses !**

**pas d'inspiration T_T**

**pas de temps **

**Je sais, je suis inexcusable (**

**Mais bon, je vous ai fait un petit chapitre, voila.**

Chapitre 10

Quatre mois ont passé depuis ma réconciliation avec Rye, et je suis toujours avec Cory.  
Nous ne sommes pas allés plus loin que de s'embrasser fougueusement, mais j'en ressens de plus en plus l'envie, le besoin. Et je crois que c'est pareil pour Cory, mais il n'ose tout simplement pas me le dire je pense, de peur que je le prenne pour un profiteur ou un obsédé.  
J'ai déjà essayé de lui faire comprendre que je lui donnais l'autorisation d'enlever mon t-shirt, mais, apparemment, il se sentirait coupable s'il le faisait avant de rencontrer mes parents.  
Il m'exaspère, parfois.

_

La date des vacances d'été s'approchant à grands pas, et étant en sixième année (donc dernière année avant les fameux grands examens), je suis conviée au bal du lycée, réservé exclusivement aux sixième et septième années. Après avoir vu l'annonce épinglée sur le mur d'information de l'école, un groupe de filles d'une douzaine d'années a poussé des cris aigus qui m'ont littéralement percé les tympans. Je les entendais parler de quelle robe elles allaient porter, avec quelle paire de chaussures, et quelle paire de boucles d'oreilles irait le mieux avec leur coiffure. Elles se sont refroidies quand elles ont remarqué qu'il était écrit en bas de la feuille que les élèves plus jeunes n'ont pas le droit d'y aller, sauf s'ils sont invités par quelqu'un qui, lui, a le droit. Elles sont alors toutes parties en débattant sur la possibilité que l'une d'entre elles se fasse inviter, et par qui.

Je soupirai, impressionnée par leur puérilité et leur vanité.

Soudain, je sursaute en sentant des bras entourer ma taille, puis reconnais ceux de Cory, et me retourne pour l'embrasser.

«Ne me dis pas que dans ta tête, tu n'es pas hystérique comme ces filles.» me taquine-t-il.

«Je ne le suis pas. Je m'en moque, de quel rouge à lèvres je vais mettre à cette fête. De toute façon, je n'ai encore personne avec qui y aller.» je lui réplique avec un sourire espiègle.

«Tiens, moi non plus. C'est bête, hein ?»

«Oui, plutôt.»

Nous nous regardons quelques instants dans les yeux, attendant que l'autre réagisse. Comme je l'avais prévu (ou plutôt espéré), Cory cède le premier en prenant mon visage entre ses mains et en m'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres, ce qui me fait sourire et rougir en même temps. Au secours, c'est en fait moi qui est en train de fléchir, il me rend folle, je ne sais plus où je suis...

Nous sommes au milieu du couloir de l'école, pas le meilleur endroit pour s'embrasser.

«Quand tu viendras me chercher chez moi, tu pourras rencontrer ma famille.» lui dis-je, les joues roses, après m'être écartée de lui.

«Très bonne idée.» sourit-il. «J'espère juste que ton père ne va pas m'étriper.»

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais la cloche signalant le début des cours sonne, et nous nous rendons en salle de classe.

_

«C'est qui ce gars, d'abord ?»

Mon père est en train de sortir le pain du four pendant que je lui parle de la fête. Évidemment, il refuse de me laisser y aller si je ne dis pas avec qui. J'ai donc dû mentionner Cory.

Ma mère nous regarde en silence, un sourire discret sur son visage.

«C'est pas qu'un gars. Il a un nom, c'est Cory.»

«D'accord. Et c'est qui ?»

«C'est son petit copain.»

Je me retourne et vois Rye me sourire narquoisement, et je lui lance un regard menaçant.

«Rye, tu-»

«Je te le dis tout de suite Jenna, il a intérêt à faire attention ce gamin, parce que sinon, il le regrettera.»

Je lève les yeux vers mon père, et souris. Il est tellement drôle quand il fait ça. Même Maman a l'air de se retenir de rire. Je rougis tout de même, car jamais une situation comme ça ne m'était arrivée. Mon frère et mes parents en train de me regarder, et dont le sujet de discussion est mon copain.

«T'inquiétes Papa, je la surveille.» dit Rye avec un clin d'œil.

Cette remarque défronce un peu les sourcils de mon père, et l'ombre d'un sourire passe sur son visage.

«Bon, d'accord. Tu pourras y aller, mais je veux le voir avant.» dit-il en coupant le pain en tranches épaisses.

«Bien sûr, il comptait venir se présenter avant qu'on y aille. Il est bien élevé, tu sais. Je sors pas avec n'importe qui.»

«Y a intérêt.» marmonne-t-il.

Je m'avance vers lui et l'entoure de mes bras.

«Merci Papa. Je t'aime.» je murmure en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Il me répond par un sourire et un «Moi aussi je t'adore», et ébouriffe mes cheveux, puis revient à son travail.

Quand je vais me coucher ce soir-là, je repense à Cory et à combien la chaleur de ses lèvres me manque. Je me dis que cela doit être ça, d'être amoureuse. C'est quand l'autre vous manque à n'importe quel instant. Que quand vous pensez à lui, vous souriez. Que quand sa main ne tient pas la vôtre, vous vous sentez incomplète.

Je repense à Cory, et je me dis que nous passerons une bonne soirée.

~

Au fil des jours, l'appréhension de présenter Cory à mon père grandit. J'ai fait comme si je n'en avais rien à faire devant lui, mais en réalité, j'ai un peu la trouille. Il peut être vraiment possessif quand il s'y met.

Cory sera bien. Oui, il n'y a pas de raison que Papa ne l'aime pas. Et s'il a quelque chose à dire, tant pis, on fera avec. De toute façon il trouvera toujours quelque chose à critiquer.

~

Je me suis dit que j'aimerais bien pouvoir partager mes pensées, mes idées, connaitre VOS idées toussa, donc j'ai créé une page facebook… Elle s'appelle « Fanfictions • une passion », ça parlera bien sur de fanfictions, mes coups de cœur, (seulement sur Hunger Games et Harry Potter pour l'instant ) ) je partagerai des photos… Je pensais que ça pourrait être cool, donc dites moi vos avis dans les commentaires svp ! Si vous n'avez pas facebook, vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter, mon nom de compte est MissRox12, voili voilou… Si vous n'avez ni facebook ni Twitter, bah… C'est pas grave je vous aime quand même ! Continuez à suivre la fanfiction, ça me suffit ) Love ! 


End file.
